Kold War
The Kold War was a period of hostile relations between the rival pirate radio stations Kurupt FM and Kold FM. The term was coined by Grindah upon temporarily leaving Kurupt FM. History The Kold War started with the appearance of Kold FM, a pirate radio station supposedly copying Kurupt FM. MC Grindah and Steves called Kold FM on their number and threatened to destroy their station. Steves forgot to block their number afterwards, allowing Kold FM to call them back. Grindah however didn't take the call, instead smashing the phone so they "couldn't track them". Some time after, Kold FM sent out one of their members to destroy Kurupt FM's aerial with a baseball bat. Upon discovering this, DJ Beats, now in charge, went out with Chabuddy G to retaliate. They sat in Chabuddy's van for a few hours before they spotted a man with a "cool bag", who according to them seemed suspicious. Beats followed the man to his destination, an apartment similar to Kurupt FM's. Listening in, he found that they were playing old-school jungle music. One of the Kold FM members then opened the door, and they all chased after Beats. Unable to get in the van in time, he and Chabuddy were forced to hide out for a few hours nearby. After Kold FM went back to their station, Beats called the police and snitched on them. Kold FM seemed to not have gotten in trouble despite Beats' snitching on them. They spray painted "snitches get stitches" outside Kurupt FM's station. Considering the situation to be dire, Beats called Chabuddy and they went to purchase extra locks for the door. Steves came with and purchased an electronic safe for his inheritance money. However he locked his money in the safe and didn't memorize the code, prompting him to drop the safe from a high balcony, allowing bystanders to steal large amounts of it. After installing the locks, Beats and Chabuddy went outside to test them. However they forgot the keys inside and were thus locked out. They were forced to break the door down, ironically making the station even less secure than before. They barricaded it with a wooden plank. The door was eventually replaced. Later, Grindah had the genius idea of taking down their own aerial so Kold FM couldn't, reducing their broadcast range significantly. He claimed the idea was so stupid that Kold FM wouldn't even believe they did it. After Grindah's return, he sent Steves out to spray paint at Kold FM's station "WE DIDN'T SNITCH". While there, Steves saw Kold FM's dog tied outside their apartment. He brought the dog along with him back to Kurupt FM, allowing them to use it as leverage. Grindah called Kold FM and told them to meet up at an Italian restaurant at 6:00 PM, leading to a mafia style sit-down with them. Kold FM showed up with 5 members, asking for the dog back. Grindah demanded they change their frequency, since he felt it was too close to 108.9. After some back and forth, they agreed to set it to 107.9. Steves brought the dog (that he nad named Sniff) to the restaurant and after saying goodbye, gave him to the leader of Kold FM. Casualties and losses * More than half of Steves' inheritance money (Kurupt FM) * 1 electronic safe (Kurupt FM) * 1 phone (Kurupt FM) * 1 door (Kurupt FM) * 1 aerial (Kurupt FM) * 1 dog taken hostage (Kold FM) * 1 baseball bat (Kold FM)